vaalifandomcom-20200213-history
Suomen Kommunistinen Puolue
Suomen Kommunistinen Puolue (SKP) on marxilainen vasemmistopuolue, joka osallistuu eduskuntavaaleihin kolmatta kertaa. SKP:n listoilta ei ole valittu kansanedustajia, mutta puolueella on aktiivista toimintaa ympäri maata 15 piirijärjestössä ja se osallistuu vaaleihin kaikissa muissa paitsi Ahvenanmaan maakunnan vaalipiirissä. Nykyinen SKP muodostettiin 1990-luvun puolivälissä, kun Suomen kommunistinen puolue (yhtenäisyys) (SKPy), poistettuaan nimestään jälkiliitteen, alkoi rakentaa uutta rekisteröityä puoluetta. "Vanha" SKP, josta SKPy erkani 1986, lakkautettiin 1990-luvun alussa sen mentyä konkurssiin. Historia Suomen kommunistinen puolue (yhtenäisyys) Nykyisen SKP:n juuret ovat vanhan SKP:n suuntataisteluissa 1980-luvulla. SKPy perustettiin sen jälkeen, kun SKP erotti puolueesta (ns. taistolaisen) opposition vuosien 1985-1987 aikana. SKPy:tä ei koskaan rekisteröity ja vaaleja varten erotetut perustivat yhteistyöpuolueen Demokraattinen vaihtoehto. Deva lakkautettiin vuoden 1990 lopussa, kun sen kannattajat menivät mukaan aiemmin samana vuonna perustetun Vasemmistoliiton toimintaan. SKPy:tä ei kuitenkaan lakkautettu ja se jatkoi itsenäistä toimintaa. "Uusi" SKP 28.–29. elokuuta 1993 pitämässään edustajakokouksessa SKPy suuntautui uuden virallisesti rekisteröitävän puolueen perustamiseen ja uuden puolueohjelman valmistelemiseen. Puolueen uudistumista haluttiin korostaa myös uudella puoluelogolla. Ehdotettiin pidettäväksi SKP:n toimintaa jatkava edustajakokous ja näin tapahtuikin seuraavana vuonna (26.–27.11.1994). Tästä kokouksesta lähtien lisäystä (yhtenäisyys) ei enää käytetty. Vasemmistoliiton johto ei ilahtunut uuden puolueen perustamissuunnitelmista, vaikka uusi SKP olisikin halunnut toimia sen sisällä. Keväällä 1994 tiet erkanivat ja SKP ajettiin ulos Vasemmistoliitosta. Monet SKPy:n 1980-luvun johtavat henkilöt kuitenkin jäivät Vasemmistoliittoon elleivät jo aiemmin olleet jättäytyneet pois puolueen toiminnasta. SKP rekisteröitiin helmikuussa 1997. Muodollisesti uusi järjestörakenne luotiin urheiluseura Pakinkylän Veljien pohjalle. Seuran nimi ja säännöt muutettiin SKP:ksi sen jälkeen, kun yhdistysrekisterissä ollut vanha SKP oli nimetty Järjestöyhdistys Tähdeksi ja purettu. Uusi SKP ei halunnut vastuulleen vanhan SKP:n 1980-luvun pörssikeinottelusta peräisin olleita suuria velkoja.Puoluerekisteriin merkityt ja siitä poistetut puolueet (Oikeusministeriö) linkki SKP koki ja kokee olevansa vanhan SKP:n toiminnan jatkaja ja käyttää esimerkiksi puolueen perinteistä tunnusta, josta se jo hetkeksi 1990-luvun lopussa luopui. SKP:n vaaleissa saama kannatus on jäänyt pieneksi ja vuonna 2003 puolue joutui keräämään uudet 5 000 kannattajakorttia jäätyään ilman kansanedustajia kaksissa peräkkäisissä eduskuntavaaleissa. Kesällä 2005 SKP muutti uusiin toimitiloihin Helsingin Hakaniemeen. Syyskuussa 2005 puolue katsoi tulleensa yhden vaiheensa päätökseen, kun "kommunistisen puolueen olemassaolon turvaaminen" nähtiin toteutetuksi. Organisaatio SKP:n korkein päättävä elin on joka kolmas vuosi koolle kutsuttava edustajakokous, joka valitsee puoluejohdon ja päätöksentekoelimet kuten keskuskomitean (41 jäsentä), joka puolestaan valitsee poliittisen toimikunnan (10 jäsentä). SKPy koki aikanaan jatkavansa SKP:n toimintaa ja se peri siten myös vanhan SKP:n leniniläisen järjestörakenteen. 1990-luvun alussa SKP kuitenkin luopui marxismi-leninismin käsitteestä ja demokraattiseen sentralismin jäykimmistä tulkinnoista. SKP:n toiminta jakautuu aluetasolla 14 piirijärjestöön ja paikallistasolla hieman alle 200 perusosastoon. SKP:n puheenjohtaja on Yrjö Hakanen, joka jo 1990 valittiin SKPy:n puheenjohtajaksi. Puolueen varapuheenjohtaja on turkulainen Kaija Kiessling ja pääsihteeri järvenpääläinen Arto Viitaniemi. SKP:n mukaan sillä on nykyään "yli 3 000" jäsentä.Facts about CPF (www.skp.fi) linkki Vuoden 2005 arvio oli "lähes 4 000".Some facts about the CPF (www.skp.fi) linkki Vuonna 1999 SKP:n verkkosivut kertoivat 5 000 jäsenestä.Some facts about the CPF (www.skp.fi 1999) linkki Verkkouutisten mukaan jäseniä oli elokuussa 1997 8 000.SKP haluaa koota laajan punavihreän opposition (Verkkouutiset 1997) linkki Vuoden 2004 edustajakokouksen yhteydessä puheenjohtaja Hakanen totesi keskuskomitean poliittisessa selostuksessa että "Kuluneella edustajakokouskaudella puolueemme jäsenmäärä on kääntynyt pitkästä aikaa hienoiseen kasvuun".Yrjö Hakanen: Keskuskomitean poliittinen selostus SKP:n edustajakokoukselle. Teoksessa SKP:n edustajakokous 15.–16.5.2004 Tikkurila, Vantaa (SKP 2003), sivu 19. Kunnallisvaaleissa SKP:lla on ollut ehdokkaita omalla listalla noin 50 kunnassa. SKP:n äänenkannattaja on perjantaisin ilmestyvä Tiedonantaja (TA), joka aloitti ilmestymisensä SKP:n opposition lehtenä vuonna 1968. TA on ilmestynyt tauotta ja sen nykyinen päätoimittaja Erkki Susi valittiin tehtävään jo ennen SKPy:n perustamista. Jotkut SKP:n piirijärjestöistä julkaisevat omia lehtiään. Puheenjohtajat *Taisto Sinisalo (1986–1988) *Jouko Kajanoja (1988–1989) *Esko-Juhani Tennilä (1989–1990) *Yrjö Hakanen (1990–) Piirijärjestöt *SKP:n Etelä- ja Keski-Pohjanmaan piirijärjestö kotisivut *SKP:n Etelä-Karjalan piirijärjestö kotisivut *SKP:n Helsingin piiri, Eespäin kotisivut *SKP:n Hämeen piirijärjestö, Työn Valta kotisivut *SKP:n Joensuun piirijärjestö *SKP:n Jyväskylän piirijärjestö kotisivut *SKP:n Kuopion piirijärjestö, Tiedottaja kotisivut *SKP:n Kyminlaakson piirijärjestö *SKP:n Oulun läänin piirijärjestö *SKP:n Satakunnan seudun piirijärjestö kotisivut *SKP:n Lapin piiri *SKP:n Tampereen piirijärjestö, Näköala kotisivut *SKP:n Turun piirijärjestö, Varsinais-Suomen tiedonantaja kotisivut *SKP:n Uudenmaan piirijärjestö, Uudenmaan Näköala kotisivut Edustajakokoukset Kansainväliset yhteydet SKP:lla on hyvät suhteet moniin kommunistisiin ja vasemmistopuolueisiin ympäri maailmaa. Vuonna 2005 SKP hyväksyttiin tarkkailijajäseneksi Euroopan vasemmistopuolueeseen.ks. Member Parties of the EL (www.european-left.org) linkki SKP:n edustajakokouksiin lähettävät vierailijoita tai tervehdyksiä lukuisat puolueet. Hallitsevista puolueista SKP:lla on läheiset ja ystävällismieliset suhteet Kiinan , Vietnamin ja Kuuban kommunistisiin puolueisiin. SKPy:lla oli erittäin läheiset suhteet Neuvostoliiton kommunistiseen puolueeseen aina Neuvostoliiton lakkauttamiseen asti. Puolue oli Gorbatšovin perestroikan puolella, mutta kritisoi niitä, jotka väittivät olleensa gorbatšovilaisia jo ennen tämän 1985 alkanutta hallintokautta.Taisto Sinisalo: SKP:n järjestöjen keskuskomitean selostus SKP:n (yhtenäisyys) 21. edustajakokoukselle. Teoksessa SKP:n (yhtenäisyys) 21. edustajakokous 5.–7.6.87 Dipoli, Espoo (SKPy 1987), sivut 44–47. SKPy kritisoi SKP:ta neuvostovastaisuuksista ja toimi myönteisen NKP-kuvan asianajajana Suomessa. Toverillisten neuvojen ohella SKPy sai NKP:lta taloudellisesta avustusta. Kun oppositio erotettiin SKP:sta 1980-luvun puolivälissä siirrettiin esimerkiksi Sputnik-lehden painaminen SKP:lta oppositiolle, jonka kirjapaino tosin ei soveltunut tarkoitukseen.Matti Hyvärinen & Jukka Paastela: Failed attempts at modernization – The finnish communist party. Teoksessa Communist parties in western europe. Decline or adaptation (toim. Michael Waller & Meindert Fennema) (Basil Blackwell 1988), s. 125. 1990-luvun alun mullistusten jälkeen SKPy solmi suhteet Venäjän federaation kommunistiseen puolueesee (VFKP), mutta asenne niin sanottuun reaalisosialismiin muuttui kriittisemmäksi. SKP on kritisoinut myös mm. VFKP:n asennoitumista nationalismiin ja Tšetšenian sotiin.Yrjö Hakanen: Kenen asialla kommunistit? Teoksessa Entäs kun tulee se yhdestoista? Suomettumisen uusi historia (Toim. Johan Bäckman) (WSOY 2001), sivu 469. Nuorisotoiminta SKP:n nuoret toimivat puoluepoliittisesti sitoutumattomassa Kommunistisessa nuorisoliitossa (KomNL). Viime kunnallisvaaleissa KomNL asetti ehdokkaita pääasiassa SKP:n listoille ja ennen eduskuntavaaleja 2003 liitto toivoi kaikkien kommunistien yhdistävän rivinsä SKP:n listoille.Kommunistisen nuorisoliiton toinen liittokokous Nokialla. Nuorisoliitto otti kantaa Palestiinan tilanteeseen (www.komnl.net 31.3.2002) linkki KomNL on Demokraattisen nuorison maailmanliiton (DNML) jäsen. 1980-luvulla SKPy:n nuoret toimivat Vallankumouksellisessa nuorisoliitossa (VKN), joka perustettiin Suomen demokraattisen nuorisoliiton (SDNL) erotettua SKP:n opposition kannattajat 1986. VKN lakkautettiin 1990 liiton kannattajien palatessa SDNL:ään. SKP:n kannattajat lähtivät omille teilleen jälleen vuonna 1995 SDNL:n liittokokouksen päätettyä lähentää suhteitaan Vasemmistoliittoon. Perustettiin Kommunistinuoret, jonka puheenjohtaja Juhani Lohikoski kuului SKP:n keskuskomiteaan. Kommunistinuoret kuitenkin suuntautui Lohikosken johdolla trotskilaisuuteen ja SKP:tta lähellä olleet irtautuivat järjestön toiminnasta, kun se 1998 vaihtoi nimensä Sosialistiliitoksi. Elokuussa 2000 SKP:tta lähellä olleet nuoret perustivat nykyisen KomNL:n. SKP:n varhaisnuorisotoiminta on organisoitu Suomen demokratian pioneerien liiton (SDPL) sisällä. Naiset Demokraattinen naisverkosto on 24. syyskuuta 2005 perustettu maanlaajuinen yhteenliittymä, jonka toimintaan SKP:n naisjäsenet aktiivisesti osallistuvat. Verkostoa johtaa SKP:n varapuheenjohtaja Kaija Kiessling. Myös muut puheenjohtajiston jäsenet ovat puolueen jäseniä.ks. Demokraattisen naisverkoston valtakunnallinen työryhmä linkki Demokraattisen naisverkoston postiosoite on sama kuin SKP:n. Naisten demokraattinen toimintakeskus oli 1980-luvun jälkipuoliskon toiminut SKPy:n ja Deva:n naisten järjestö, joka muodostettiin 1986, kun SKP:n opposition kannattajat erotettiin Suomen naisten demokraattisesta liitosta. Vaalit SKP osallistui eduskuntavaaleihin ensimmäisen kerran vuonna 1999. Kyseessä oli myös ensimmäinen kerta kun äänestäjillä oli mahdollisuus äänestää suoraan SKP:tä. Aikaisemmin kommunistit olivat osallistuneet vaaleihin erilaisten yhteistyöpuolueiden (SSTP,SKDL,DeVa) sisällä. Kannatus vuosien 1999 ja 2003 eduskuntavaaleissa oli 0,76%, millä ei saatu kansanedustajia. Lähimmäksi SKP pääsi Pirkanmaalla 2003, jossa eniten ääniä (1 803) keräsi muusikko Kari Peitsamo. SKP:n vahvin kannatus paikallisesti on ollut Nokialla, jossa sillä on 3 kaupunginvaltuutettua. Myös Jyväskylässä SKP:lla on 3 valtuutettua Vasemmistoliiton Jaana Haapasalon loikattua kommunistien riveihin. SKP:lla on nyt yhteensä 17 valtuutettua. SKP on solminut vaaliliittoja joidenkin pienpuolueiden kanssa, mutta esimerkiksi Vasemmistoliitto ei ole ollut yhteistyöstä kiinnostunut.ks. Vasemmistoliitto torjui vaaliliitot SKP:n kanssa (Tiedonantaja 11.8.2006) linkki SKP ja KTP ovat tehneet paikallista yhteistyötä. Viime vuosina SKP:n listoilla ovat esiintyneet KTP:sta 2002 erotetut Kommunistien liiton jäsenet, jotka syksyllä 2006 perustivat Suomen työväenpuolueen (STP). Rekisteröimättömänä puolueena SKPy ei koskaan osallistunut vaaleihin itsenäisesti. Kesällä 1986 perustettiin Demokraattinen vaihtoehto (Deva), jonka eduskuntaryhmän muodostivat kymmenen Suomen kansan demokraattisen liiton (SKDL) eduskuntaryhmästästä erotettua. Devasta tuli SKPy:n vastine SKDL:lle ja sen oli tarkoitus kerätä yhteen SKPy:n liittolaisia. Deva sai vuoden 1987 eduskuntavaaleissa neljä kansanedustajaa. 1988 presidentinvaaleissa Devan ehdokas Jouko Kajanoja sai 1,6 prosenttia äänistä. Saman vuoden kunnallisvaaleissa Devan listoilta valittiin 127 valtuutettua. Deva lakkautettiin Vasemmistoliiton perustamisen jälkeen loppuvuodesta 1990. Tulokset | | | valign="top" |'Kunnallisvaalit' | | | valign="top" |'Europarlamenttivaalit' |} Viitteet *